warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Clan
This page is for members of earthclan. If you want to talk to a member of Earthclan then do it on their page or on the Discussion and if you want to join Earthclan contact me Here. History Earth clan is like Members Leader: Gingerstar a pale ginge she-cat with Bright green eyes. Deputy: Runningfur a short furred black tom with a long tail, muzzle and legs. Apprentice: '''Shimmerpaw '''Medicine cat: Spottedtail a cream and brown she-cat with spots al over her tail. Warriors: Blackheart a white tom wth a black chest and blue eyes. Ratfur a grey and brown spotted tom with amber eyes. Mousefoot a dark brown tom with 1 pale brown paw and tail tip. (Me! Pebbleshine) Woodstripe a white she-cat with grey on her head and back with a brown stripe running from her head to her tail. Bluefeather a white she-cat with blue-grey stripes. Yellowflower a ginger and white tabby with amber eyes. Snakeclaw a brown tabby tom with razer sharp claws and blue eyes. Apprentice: Sweetpaw Sunheart a yellow she-cat with black and white spots and amber eyes. Dirtfoot a silver she-cat with mud-brown paws, ears, tail and muzzle. Mudears a redish-brown tom with a brown head helmet. Wildtail a white, brown and black she-cat with a really fluffy tail Goldenfur a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: '''Rabbitpaw Seedfur a brown tom with grey spots and silver eyes. '''Apprentice: Dirtpaw Waterheart a blue-grey tom with faint black stripes. Leaftips a ginger she-cat with autumn leaf brown paws, tail, ears and muzzle. Firerose a red she-cat with amber eyes. Blazingheart a white tom with faint red stripes and a red chest and belly. Speckledwing a white she-cat with brown and black speckals on ecch side of the belly.' Apprentice: '''Birchpaw Crysteleyes a black she-cat with silver eyes. '''Senior Warriors: '''Featherpelt a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Yellowtail a brown tom with a yellow tail. Grasswhisker a pale grey tom with big green eyes. Foxblaze a red she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes. '''Apprentice:' Mosspaw Bragerstripe a black tom with a white stripe from his nose to his tail and white paws. Queens: Featherstripe a silver she-cat with long fur and faint goloden stripes and green eyes. Blossemwhisker a cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Kits: '''Lightningkit a solid black tom with a yellow lightning print on neck. He's michevous and always gets into trouble but thats what makes the apprentices like him. (SpottedheadRC) Maplekit is a caramel colored she-kit. She's kind and caring and wouldn't hurt a fly (though bees are another story).Parents: Blossemwhisker & Unknown tom. (SpottedheadRC) Hollykit a 1 moon old Ginger and black spotted she-cat with amber eyes. Parents: Gingerstar & Blackheart. But She is being looked after by Featherstripe & Blossemwhisker. Lark-kit a 1 moon old ginger tabby she-cat who is really shy with bright blue eyes.Parents: Gingerstar & Blackheart. But She is being looked after by Featherstripe & Blossemwhisker. '''Apprentices: Dirtpaw a Mud-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Birchpaw a black and brown spotted tom with amber eyes. Sweetpaw a grey tabby she-cat with a black paw and tail tip. Rabbitpaw a silver ang dark grey spotted tom with big amber eyes. Mosspaw a cream she-cat with brillant moss green eyes. 'Elders: -----' Category:Clans